Mage's Armor
The Mage's main armor sets are available from three places: Blacksmith, Arena Shop, and Crypt Shop. The Blacksmith's armor sets are synthesizable every 10 levels starting at level 20, and require a broken item and crystaloids. The armor in the Arena Shop require certain honor levels and insignia to purchase, and become available every 10 levels starting at level 35. The Crypt Shop uses crypt tokens and requires the player to have completed a certain floor level to be able to purchase the armor. With the addition of patch 1.4.5, players now have the ability to make an armor piece "Legendary". Making an armor piece Legendary allows the player to enchant it several more times, increasing the overall stat boost. Blacksmith Armor The armor obtained from the Blacksmith will be the player's main PvE sets. Each complete set gives the player bonus damage on each attack and extra rage after each action. In order to synthesize a piece of equipment, the player must have a special item and a certain number of crystaloids. The number and level of crystaloids required to synthesize a piece of equipment increases with the level set. However, the player will only ever need one Broken/Worn/Dismal/Mystic/Ancient weapon/armour/helmet/neckalce to synthesize an armor piece. Set Bonus Lvl 20 Gloridon Armor Set *(2) Damage Dealt +20 *(4) Bonus 5 rage points after each attack Lvl 30 Lorekeeper Armor Set *(2) Damage Dealt +80 *(4) Bonus 10 rage points after each attack Lvl 40 Elementalist Armor Set *(2) Damage Dealt +200 *(4) Bonus 10 rage points after each attack Lvl 50 Magister Armor Set *(2) Damage Dealt +300 *(4) Bonus 10 rage points after each attack Lvl 60 Great Sage Armor Set *(2) Damage Dealt +500 *(4) Bonus 10 rage points after each attack Lvl 70 Ethereal Armor Set *(2) Damage Dealt +1000 *(4) Bonus 10 rage points after each attack Arena Shop The Arena Shop is where the mage will acquire their PvP sets. The equipment sets here give bonuses to Gold, Daru, and Kyanite. The equipment becomes available at level 35, and then every 10 levels after. In order to purchase the armor, the player needs insignias, which are won in arena combat and battleground. To wear some of the armor, the player must have a certain honor title. Set Bonus Lv 35 Soulmaster Armor set *(2) +50 Endurance *(3) Increases initial rage minimum by 30 *(4) Ignores an enemy's 1000 MDEF Lv 45 Dakan Armor set *(2) +100 Endurance *(3) Increases initial rage minimum by 30 *(4) Ignores an enemy's 1500 MDEF Lv 55 Pontiff Armor set *(2) +150 Endurance *(3) Increases initial rage minimum by 30 *(4) Ignores an enemy's 2000 MDEF Crypt Shop The equipment obtained from the crypt shop is rings and jewelry. These equipment give bonus reductions to critical damage recieved and rage consumption. The equipment becomes available at level 20, and then every 10 levels after. To purchase the equipment from the crypt store, the player must get crypt tokens, and reach certain floors of the Forgotten Catacombs. Set Bonus Level 80 Armor The level 80 gear was added in patch 2.46 Part 1 with the introduction of the 80 dungeon, Nirvana. The armor set is different from all the other PvE sets in that it requires the Legendary upgraded level 70 gear in order upgrade. Also, each piece of gear directly provides part of the set bonus that was given by previous tier sets. In order to upgrade one needs the level 70 legendary upgraded version of the gear slot as well as 200 lvl. 80 Legendary Stone and 10 Level 80 Epic Shards for that slot. In order to aquire the shards, one needs to have reached level 12 of Tormented Necropolis. Each shard costs 200 Crypt Tokens, for a total of 2,000 Crypt Tokens per upgrade. One warning for those upgrading. Before upgrading, the game will first ask that you remove all of your gems from your gem slots. Upon upgrading, your new level 80 gear will reset your gem slots, your bonus stats, and revert your enchants back to zero. It takes approximately 94 million gold to fully re-enchant your gear. For more information, you can consult the Enchanting Equipment page. Bonus Armor The following armor was made available to mages as a special promotion. Set Bonus (Lvl 15 mage trinket) Deific Extinction *Crit damage reduced by 5% Read More Knight's Armor Archer's Armor Category:Equipment